desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
And Suddenly We Say Goodbye
"And Suddenly We Say Goodbye" is the 58th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' In light of recent events, Josh decides it's about time he came clean and requests that the others allow him to tell Dean the truth about Fraser. With Mary's addiction taken care of, Rena realizes that he must now deal with Miguel and his drunkenness. Joe prays for his friend's life, and the Gales are unhappy with Lyons' sloppy work, forcing him into an action that will certainly change the schoolboys' lives forevermore. 'Plot' 'Teaser' We flash to a young Eric Lyons, working as a U.S. Marshall, arresting a dangerous felon. Flash to inside a warehouse. A young woman is tied up to a chair, bloody, bruised and torn clothes. She screams for her life, in agony, as Javed comes towards her with a knife. Eric, having tracked the victim to the warehouse, comes bursting through the door. But there is no sigh of Javed. There is only the body of the young girl. Lyons exhales in frustration, walking over to the body, where he sees a note left behind by the killer, reading: ''You lose again. Eric, angry, turns and slams his fists against the wall. It's late at night and Eric is sitting in the study of his family home, going through papers at his desk. Victoria walks in, "Eric, it's late, come to bed." But Eric doesn't look away from the papers, "I can't... I have to find him... before more people die... and there's more blood on my hands." Victoria stands looking sad for her husband, as he desperately seeks for clues in the papers, his head beginning to shake in stress as visions of Javed Bundy's victims flash through his head. Eric Lyons is standing in front of Javed Bundy, his arm extended with a gun in hand. "I got you," Lyons says. "Did you?" Javed smiles, mockingly, "You got no DNA at the crime-scenes. No witnesses." "We both know you did it," Lyons states. "It's not about what you know, Eric, it's about what can be proved in court. I'll get me the best lawyers that money can buy. And I'll be on the streets again," Javed smiles. Lyons ponders this, and then he fires the gun, shooting Javed in the chest, as he falls back dead. Flash to Eric digging a hole in the back garden of his family home, before throwing Javed Bundy's dead body inside. We flash to Victoria hosting a neighbourhood barbeque, smiling with the neighbours, while Hunter kicks around a ball with the neighbourhood children. However Lyons stares silently into the grass, thinking of his secret which is buried below. Lyons is standing in the family kitchen, staring out to the backyard. Victoria comes over, bringing him out of his daze, "What's wrong?" But Lyons continues to stare blankly, as visions of Javed Bundy begging for his life go through his head, as well as the bodies of the victims. Flash to Eric opening the bottle of pills, sweating and shaking as the visions continue to haunt him. He swallows some pills and takes a deep breath; the visions slowly begin to fade. Flash to Eric exiting his family home with his bags. A teary Victoria shouts from behind, "I want an explanation, Eric! How can this end so suddenly?! I at least deserve an explanation!" Eric turns back around and he pitifully utters, "Sometimes, things happen that just aren't in your control." A sad Eric then walks away, tears in his eyes. Flash to Eric and Thomas talking, Eric looks worried but Thomas has a sinister smile. We flash to Eric shooting Ben. (See "Perfect Match") Later that night, we see Ben being rushed through the hospital by Paramedics, they bring him to a doctor who looks at Ben and then shouts, "Get this kid in surgery, stat!" Lydia and Walter stand and watch in worry as Ben is brought into surgery. Later, the Doctor exits the surgery room and walks over to Lydia and Walter, waiting in anticipation. "Your son is going to be alright," the Doctor smiles. Lydia begins tearing in relief, resting her head on Walter. We then flash to the next morning, the two parents entering the recovery room to see Ben, who is lying on a hospital bed. They smile at him. Meanwhile, that morning, Lyons is sitting in his living room, dressed in the same clothes as last night and red eyes, having not slept all night. Thomas walks into the room, with a newspaper in hand and slams it down in front of Eric, it reads: ''Teenage boy survives being shot outside suburban home. "You were meant to kill him," Thomas states. Eric continues to stare into space and utters, "I guess I missed." "How could you miss?!" Thomas shouts. But Eric continues to sit silently. Thomas shakes his head with disdain, heading for the door, "Clean yourself up and get back in the game, Lyons. It's time to end this." 'Act I' Three Days Later We see Rena driving his car down the road; he looks happy. Flash to an overview of the Belindro home. Flash to Rena playing fetch with Rocky in the park. We flash back to Rena in the car and the camera pans to reveal Mary in the passenger seat. "So good to be home," Mary says. "So good to have you here," Rena replies happily. Rena unlocks the door to the house and he and Mary walk in. A welcome home banner is hung up but there are men all around the house. They are carrying furniture and moving it out the door. Miguel merely sits on the couch, not noticing, drinking a scotch. "Can you move out the way, please?" asks one of the men. "What, so I can aid you in robbing me?!" Rena exclaims, fuming. "This isn't a robbery," says the man, "This is repossession. You people haven't paid your bills for months." "What?" Rena asks confused. "What did you expect?" Miguel asks from the couch, and Rena walks over to his father, this getting out of the repo man's way. "What are you talking about?" Rena asks him. "I've been sat on the couch ever since your mother died... I haven't gone to work since June. It's November." "I thought you were on sabbatical!" Rena exclaims. "Yes, I was," Miguel replies casually, "And it ended in August." "So you haven't been paid for... three months?!" yells Rena. "About that, yeah. We had enough to keep us afloat for longer than this though. Odd," Miguel shrugs, taking another sip of scotch. "That was me," Mary replies guiltily, "The coke..." "Well, there you go," says Miguel; another sip. Rena grabs the scotch from out of Miguel's hand and throws it at the wall, smashing the glass. "That was expensive, Rena!" Miguel yells. "So was the television that they just repossessed!" Rena shouts. "Yes, but you can't get drunk from a television," Miguel tells his son, taking the whole bottle from the end table and drinking a swig of it. As soon as he picks it up, a couple of repo men carry the end table out the door. Miguel laughs. "What's so funny?" Rena asks. "I literally can't put it down," says Miguel. Rena then snatches the bottle, yells, "How 'bout the wall?" and flings it. It smashes; its remnants fall beside the glass, the wall stained brown. "This is ridiculous. Today was meant to be happy..." Rena utters. "Why is that?" Miguel wonders. "Because Mary's home! But she has to return to this!" Rena yells. "She was away? Huh," Miguel says, shrugging again. "You didn't notice?" Mary asks. "It's like one endless day to me, love," replies Miguel, standing up, "I'm going to the kitchen. Scotch, anyone?" Rena then pushes his father so he lands back on the couch. "This is crazy. We are getting you help," Rena assures his father. "If you'd like to help me son, go pour me a drink," Miguel requests. Rena growls with anger. Joe and Katie are walking through the hospital hallway. Katie notices a CD that Joe is carrying, "What do you have there?" "A gift for Ben," Joe smiles, "I know that he likes his classical and I saw this, thought he'd like it. I actually gave it a listen, and it wasn't too bad." They come to Ben's recovery room, where Liz, Rena and Josh are already sitting with Ben. Everyone turns to greet them. "So how are you feeling?" Joe asks. Ben nods, "Good. Actually, I have something I'd like to say, now that everyone is here." Everyone turns to Ben. "To my friends, your love and support has been overwhelming. I'm so thankful for you all. You, know, during my surgery, I was technically dead for several minutes. But, it gave me a fresh perspective on everything. It took a brush with death to remind me how lucky I am to be alive." "Oh, Ben," Liz smiles, embracing him. "Well done," says Rena. "Well life is a gift," Ben replies, he then notices Joe's CD and says, "Oh, yoiks, what is that tone-deaf prankster in your hand?" "Oh, you've heard it?" Joe asks. "Well as much as I could bear. It's truly awful," Ben states. Joe nods, "I couldn’t agree more." Katie looks confused, "Joe, you said it was quite good." Joe nods, "Yes, well, um, Ben has convinced me otherwise." Ben nods, "Joe, I hold your opinion in the highest regard, but are you nuts?!" Joe nods again, "Yes, yes, perhaps I am." "Maybe you just need to get your hearing checked," Ben suggests. "Yes, I'll do that," Joe says, "Thank you." "YOU’RE WELCOME!" Ben shouts, in reference to the hearing joke. Everyone stands awkwardly at this. Joe tries to look amused and he forces a chuckle, "Yes, I get it, ha-ha." Katie looks confused at how Joe is acting. "It must have been so terrifying, Ben," Rena comments. Ben nods, "It certainly was." "That's true. I also know the horrible experience of getting shot," Joe adds. Ben looks up at Joe and states, "Yes, well, I came a lot closer to death than you did, Joe." Again Joe just nods, "That you did, yes." Josh then speaks, "Everyone. This whole thing has made me think about something too. And that’s, I want to tell Dean the truth." "What?!" Joe shouts. "You should," Ben nods, "It isn't fair to be burdened with it alone. And we can trust Dean. Liz and I are so much happier since I came clean." Liz nods in agreement, hugging Ben. "Great," Josh says, "Anyone have a problem with that?" Everyone turns to look at Joe, he stands looking angry, but then he looks at Ben and exhales in defeat, "Nope." It's time to get back to work," Thomas Gale says, standing in Eric Lyons' living room, with Eloise standing quietly at the doorway. Eric is still sitting in his chair, with incredibly red and baggy eyes from lack of sleep, and in the same clothes from the night he shot Ben, looking very depressed. "You need to finish the job," Thomas continues. Eric looks up, "I do? Well, it's not going to happen. "This isn't a request," Eloise utters. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Thomas screams at her. Eloise looks down. Thomas glares at Eric, his eyes bulging and his skin turning red with anger, "What do you mean not going to happen?" "Do it yourself," Eric utters. "I don't get my hands dirty. That's what you're for!" Thomas shouts. "Not anymore. I'm done," Eric says. "Done? Do I need to remind you about how discrete I've been with what I know?" Thomas asks. "Oh, go ahead, tell the whole world about what I did to Javed Bundy! He was a predator and serial killer, I'll do the time! I’ll go to prison! I don't care anymore!" Eric explains. Thomas continues to stand, glaring at Eric, before turning and exiting the room. Back in the hospital, Joe and Liz are seen to be still at Ben's bedside. "I'm gonna go get some coffee," Liz says. "Go to the cafeteria," Ben advises her, "The instant coffee's awful here." "Will do," she says smiling, "Now please rest." "I am," he assures her. "See you soon," she says, walking away. "There goes Mrs. Ashdale," Joe says jokingly. "No," says Ben, "She's keeping her last name." "Right, right," Joe says. "Have you had the coffee from the machines?" Ben wonders. "Yes. I agree. It's garbage," Joe replies quickly. "Yeah..." Ben murmurs; "Speaking of Mrs. Ashdale," he continues, "I'm sorry you didn't get to see our actual wedding." "It's okay. I get it. I understand," Joe says in another stream of words. "Just so you know, had I done it conventionally, you would have been my best man," Ben assures him. Joe smiles, "That's nice." "I'm not sure which would have been tackier, that city hall wedding or the Vegas chapel," Ben chuckles, "What do you think?" "I... I..." Joe utters, dumbfounded. "Is something wrong?" Ben asks. "Wrong?" Joe asks in turn. "You're acting... odd," Ben points out. "Yes, I am. You are completely right," Joe states. "What?" Ben asks further. "I have to go," Joe says, rushing off abruptly. Ben looks on, confused at his friend's strange behaviour. 'Act II' Rena throws a bucket of water over Miguel's head. "Alright! Alright! I'm sober, I'm sober!" Miguel yells, spitting water. Mary soon walks in the door. "News on the job front?" Rena asks, noticing her walk in. "I went down to his old firm and begged his boss to give him his job back," Mary explains. "And that worked?" Rena asks, surprised. "Well, I may have neglected to wear my bra. But essentially, yes," Mary tells him. "That's great! So he has his job back?" Rena asks. "Not yet," Mary says, "I only managed to get him an appeal." "What does that mean?" Rena wonders. "It means he has to show up tomorrow and do a little interview with his old boss. If all goes well, he has his job back," Mary explains. "Just like that?" Rena asks. "Just like that. Well... provided he's presentable..." "As in not smelling like booze?" Rena asks. "Yeah," Mary tells him. Rena then looks to the chair Miguel was sitting on. "Where'd he go?" he asks, realizing that it's now empty. Mary points to the kitchen where Miguel is wrestling Rocky over a bottle of scotch. "This is gonna be harder than I thought..." Rena utters. "Why the hell did Rocky have the scotch?" Mary wonders. Rena shrugs, "Figured he could guard it." Mary rolls her eyes, "Home, sweet home." Ben is watching hospital television when Joe approaches him. "Hey," Ben greets. "Hi," Joe greets in turn, "I didn't have anything to do so I figured I'd come visit you again. What you watching?" he asks, taking note of the television. "Some cooking show," Ben replies, "This man just made the perfect iced coconut parfait with caramelized pineapple topped with avocado and a beautiful mint sorbet." "Sounds... nice," Joe says. "Doesn't it though? And before that there was a lovely roast turbot and braised ox cheek and a horseradish sauce. I wish I could have that right now. I'm so sick of this place's green jello...." Ben continues. "How much would all this cost?" Joe wonders, looking up at the television. "For a good turbot? Ooh, I'd say about forty-five dollars," Ben declares. "That's... nice," Joe utters, "Those dishes look pretty small." "No, they're just right. Besides, you don't go to places that make food like this for the portions, you go for the experience." "The experience, right..." Joe says, "Let's see what else is on." He takes the remote and changes he channel. "Hey, I was watching that," Ben says. "Sorry! Sorry! So sorry!" Joe exclaims, flicking the channel back. He accidentally drops the remote. "Damn it!" he yells, kneeling down and searching for the remote under the bed. "I'm so sorry," he exclaims, grabbing the remote and banging his head on the bed frame as he stands up. "Here," he says, handing Ben the remote. "Um... thank you," Ben says, flicking through the channels. "So how've you been?" Ben wonders. "I've been okay," Joe replies. "Good to hear..." "Good. Good's good!" Joe proclaims happily. "Yeah it is..." Ben flicks through the channels, finally settling on a nature show, "This looks interesting, wanna watch with me?" "Boy, do I?!" Joe exclaims, pulling up a chair. Ben turns off the television with the remote. "Okay, seriously, what's with you?" Ben asks. "What do you mean?" Joe asks in turn. "What I mean is that you once said, 'If you want to know what living in the countryside's like, put on the Nature Channel, it's that boring.'" Ben reminds him. "I never said that. I love nature! Put the TV back on," Joe says. "No. Joe, what's going on? You've been like... rampantly agreeing with me constantly. Is this you trying to be nice because I got shot?" Ben wonders. Joe sighs, "Fine, I'll tell you. When I heard that you had been shot and taken to hospital, during your surgery, I... prayed." "Prayed? You? You're like the least religious person I know..." Ben points out. "I know. But still, I did it," Joe states. "What did you pray for?" wonders Ben. "You," says Joe, "I prayed that you'd come out of this surgery alive and that if you did... I'd never fight with you again." "Oh... you know you don't have to keep that promise?" Ben says, "You don't even believe in that stuff..." "It doesn't matter what I believe," Joe tells his friend, "I made a promise to myself too. If I break that it's like saying I'm ungrateful for the fact that you're alive. So I'm going to continue doing what I'm doing. Is that okay with you?" "Yes," says Ben, "I suppose it's okay." "Good," Joe responds, "Now let's watch some nature." He uses the remote to turn the television back on. Dean and Josh are sitting across from each other. "Okay, so I came, what's this about?" Dean asks. "You told me that we could be together again, if I was honest and told you everything," Josh says. "I did," Dean nods. "Do you still mean that?" Josh asks. Dean nods again, "I just want you to be honest with me." Josh begins… We flash to Fraser atop Emma, shoving the baton down her throat as she squirms for her life. (See "Secrets That Lay Buried") We flash to Fraser pushing down the scaffolding as it falls and crashes atop Mary. (See "Revelations") We flash to Ben opening one of his letters. (See "The Dog Days Are Over") We flash to Ben repeatedly punching Fraser in the face. (See "The Madness Within, Part 1") We flash to Ben phoning Joe with the combination, next to a tortured and tied up Fraser. (See "The Madness Within, Part 2") We flash to Ben looking in shock as Fraser breathes his last breath, before passing. (See "The Madness Within, Part 2") Flash of the schoolboys and Katie pushing the body into the coffin. (See "The Greatest Lie of Omission") We then fade to present day. Josh finishes, "We all promised not to tell anyone. It was killing me, hiding it from you. But I had to protect my friends." Dean looks up in shock. Eric is still sitting in his living room, when his phone rings, he picks it up and speaks, "Hello?" We hear Victoria crying frantically on the other side, "Eric, Hunter's been hurt!" Eric's eyes widen, "Victoria? What...what do you mean hurt? What happened?" "It was a car...a...a hit and run...he's at the hospital," she sobs, "His leg is broken." "I'll be right there," Eric assures her. "He's in surgery," she continues sobbing. "I'll be right there, just hang on, honey," Eric consoles. "They won't let me see him! They called me at work, I came down, and they won't let me see him...I'm so worried," she cries. "Victoria, please, just keep it together until I get there, can you do that?" Eric says. "Please, please hurry, Eric," she sobs. Eric hangs up and turns for the door, but standing there is Eloise. "How's your son?" she asks coldly. Eric stares at her angrily, realising she hurt his son, and he utters, "You made a mistake." "No, you made the mistake. Think you can just quit like you work for a fucking post office? My husband would have had you and your family killed. If you want to protect them, then get back to work, and get rid of the boys who killed my son," she explains. Eric nods, "Fine...I'll end this...but no more killing." We then cut to Eric Lyons walking into the police station, carrying a large folder. He drops it on the counter, and then leaves. Officer Greg Larkin soon walks over to the counter and looks at the folder, opening it. We see a letter accompanied by pictures of the schoolboys burying the body of Fraser Gale, as well as several tape recordings. Greg looks at it with widened eyes. 'Act III' Joe is still in hospital with Ben. "Wasn't that enjoyable?" Ben asks, turning to Joe at the conclusion of whatever it was they were watching. "Yes. I never knew so much about grass. I'll remember to savor it next time I walk on it," Joe says through gritted teeth. "And what did you think of the segment on humming birds? Wasn't it ''amazing to see such up-close footage of them?" Ben asks with a large grin. "I see what you're doing, and yes, it was amazing," Joe says, his teeth grinding more. "What I'm doing? I'm not doing anything. Now let's turn back to that cooking show I want to see how this woman's coq au vin turned out." "Coq au vin?" Joe asks. "Yes. Nothing funny about that name is there?" Ben asks. "No..." Joe says, his teeth grinding more and more. "Thought so. Oh, darn. It finished. I wonder what else is on. Ooh, look! A lovely documentary about coins! Ought to be fascinating," Ben says happily. "Ought to be, yeah," Joe agrees, his fists clenching now too. "You know, I once picked up a penny that was from 1927. Can you imagine the journey that penny must have gone on throughout history?" "Not even slightly," Joe states. "Of course, if coins aren't your forte, we could always sit and talk. What would you like to talk about? Fine wine? Politics? How the world would be effected if certain things had gone differently during the Second World War? I've always found that—" "Okay, just shut up!" Joe exclaims. "There we go," Ben says, satisfied. "I said shut up! You know what? That CD was kinda okay! Also, I was shot too, stop acting like you're the first person it ever happened to! What were you thinking letting Josh tell Dean?! I happen to think the instant coffee's actually alright! And yes, I am mad that I didn't get to see you get married! To answer your earlier question, a Vegas chapel is more tacky! I'm sorry, but when it comes to food, there's such a thing as too fancy! I don't go for the experiences when I pay half a hundred bucks for a teeny tiny lobster claw! I'd rather fuck off down at McDonald's! You don't know what you're eating but at least the pricing's reasonable and you can pronounce the menu! Coq au van?! That's hilarious! It's got 'cock' in it! You're right, nature is so boring! Oh my God I wanted to shoot that humming bird! No offense, considering. And coins! Oh my God coins!" Joe finishes, breathing very heavily. "It's good to have you back, Joe," Ben says, his smile unfaltering. "It's good to be back, Ben," Joe replies, "It's good to be back." Josh and Dean are still sitting across from each other. "Dean, say something," Josh says. "Well, well, I'm shocked…" Dean stutters. Josh looks down. "But I understand," Dean finishes. "I'm sorry," Josh tells him. Dean replies, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were only protecting your friends. And protecting me, by not implicating me. I should apologize. I should have trusted you. I should never have dumped you." "I love you, Dean," Josh smiles, "And I don't want us to ever be apart again." "Me too," Dean responds, "I love you, Josh. And I've missed you so much." The two lean in and kiss. Rena is seen tying Miguel's tie for him in their home. "Now this whole house is riding on this interview so don't screw it up!" Rena exclaims, and Miguel looks at himself in the mirror; he's neat and tidy and clean. He suddenly breaks down in tears. "What's wrong?" Rena asks, surprised by this sudden turn. Miguel sits down on the couch, still crying. "Every moment my head is clear, all I can think about is Christina!" Miguel exclaims, heavily saddened. Rena sits beside his father and pats him on the back, "Oh dad, I'm sorry... but you had to deal with it sometime, and booze was never the answer." "Well it worked didn't it?!" exclaims Miguel. "No, it never worked! I should have helped you earlier, and I'm sorry. But look where it got you! Fired," Rena states. "I know, I know, but... but... I can't stop seeing her face! Her face that I'll never see again!" Miguel yells, bursting into more and more tears. Rena continues to hold his father, "You just need to find a new way of dealing with it." "You're right," Miguel says, "I'll ask Mary for her cocaine dealer's number." "Really not what I meant..." Rena says, "You need to actually deal with the loss of mom, not just... intoxicate yourself. Because when you get over that, and you will get over that, you'll realize that it caused a lot more damage than it healed." "You're right," Miguel tells his son, "I'm sorry, Rena..." "You need to attend this interview," Rena states. "I know. I know I do," Miguel assures him. "And if not for me... then for the house that you shared with your wife," Rena adds. More tears flow down Miguel's face, "I can't stop seeing her... what do I do?" "You can do what I've done," Rena says. "Which is?" asks Miguel. "When my dad died, Rudolfo... every night, I lit a candle for him every night, and I... talked to him." "You talked to a dead person?" Miguel asks. "Yes. I told him how I felt, and... it just helped. And it wasn't just with him. It was with Ali, too... and mom," Rena says. "You talked to Christina after she died?" Miguel questions. "And so should you," Rena advises his father. A few minutes later, a photograph of Christina is set up on a table, and Rena places a lit candle in front of it. "Talk to her," he tells Miguel, who's kneeling opposite the photograph. Miguel is silent, tears still on his face. "Talk to her," Rena says again. "Um, hi honey," Miguel tells his wife, "It's, uh, it's been a while... just so you know, I really miss you... I miss everything about you... I wish you were here right now because I know with just a little bit of your support I could kick this in an instant. Of course, if you hadn't... if you hadn't... you know... then I wouldn't have the problem in the first place. We'd be happy. You. Me. Our son. Under the same roof. Just like we always wanted. And I swear I will do everything in my power to keep this roof over our heads! With your support from up above, I know I can do this. I love you," he states, before blowing out the candle. Miguel turns to Rena, "I'm ready." "Then wipe away the tears," Rena says, "And let's get you to that appeal." The three schoolboys and Liz are all waiting in Ben's house, for his return. There is a Welcome Home banner up, as well as drinks and food laid out. Ben then enters the house with Lydia and Walter, causing everyone to shout, "Welcome home!" Ben looks at them all amazed and exclaims, "Wow. Thank you all, so much." "Is it good to be home?" Lydia asks. "It is," Ben nods. "The doctor says that he's made an amazing recovery. He can go back to his normal life," Lydia announces. "That's amazing. We can get to the tennis courts," Josh says. Ben sighs pitifully, "Oh, I don't think so." "The doctor said it was okay," Lydia assures him. Ben shakes his head, "There's more to life than competition and useless bragging rights." "You didn't think they were useless two months ago when you won. You bragged for two months," Joe retorts. "I've changed a lot since then. The point is that now I have the roses to stop and smell," Ben says. "I see, so you're going to stop playing tennis and starting smelling roses instead, is that it?!" Joe asks, mockingly. Ben shakes head, "Oh, Joe. Poor Joe. I hope that you don't have to go through what I did in order to become as wise as I have." "You can still be wise and play tennis, darling," Liz tells him. "Yes, Liz is right. Go out and have some fun," Lydia says. "But I am having fun! Since my incident, the birds sing more sweetly. And the sky is so much bluer." Joe shakes his head, "Ben, it has rained every day this week." "I see the rain differently too," Ben retorts. "Oh, for God's sake!" Joe shouts. "I'm just trying to live life to its fullest," Ben smiles. "Oh, will you give it a rest?!" Liz shouts. Ben looks confused, "Excuse me?" Liz pulls Ben into the kitchen, "You aren't embracing a damn thing. All you're doing is yakking about feeling this and experiencing that," she says. "I'm easing into things," Ben explains. "It sounds to me like you're afraid, Ben," Liz says. "Well, oh right, maybe I am just afraid. But I haven't earned the right to be afraid? I COULD HAVE DIED!" Ben shouts. Liz nods, "I understand." "I know my fears are irrational," Ben says, "I feel fine. But I felt fine before this happened. How don't I know that…" "You don't know," Liz interrupts, "None of us do. We could all go at any time. That's why we have to make the most of whatever time we've got." Ben nods, pondering this, he then looks up and smiles at Liz. He walks over to her and kisses her and then whispers, "Come on, we never got our honey moon." She smiles back, and the two, holding hands, head upstairs. However back in the living room, everyone is left standing, having heard everything in the kitchen, and are taken back by the whole scene. "So…who wants cake?" Lydia asks. Flash to Miguel lighting another candle for Christina. "And thanks to you, I got my job back!" he exclaims happily. Flash to Ben at his welcome home gathering. Liz tells the others that she's getting tired, and they wave her off as she walks out the door and heads for home. Flash to Dean, happy after his reconciliation with Josh. In the police station, we see Officer Greg Larkin making a phone call. He dials and on the other line, Dean answers. "Hey, Greg. What's up?" "Your boyfriend, the one I rescued in the summer, his name was Josh, right?" Greg wonders. "Yes," Dean says happily, "Josh is my boyfriend. Why?" "Miller? Josh Miller?" Greg asks further. "Yes... why are you asking?" Dean wonders, growing more concerned, "Has something happened?" "No, nothing's happened, but it's about to... he and his friends have been accused of murder." "Murder? That's ridiculous..." Dean says, clearly worried still, "Who said this?" "We don't know. We got an anonymous letter with... a lot of evidence..." Greg says. "Hard evidence?" Dean asks, eyes widening. "Yes. Once this stuff gets properly looked at... they'll have enough to arrest your boyfriend, Benjamin Ashdale, Renato Abelho and Joseph Hadland for the murder of Fraser Gale in just a few hours. They're currently retrieving the body," Greg explains. "So... they'll be coming?" Dean asks. "Soon," Greg says. "Thanks for warning me. Really. Thank you," Dean says. "Just thought you should know," says Greg before hanging up. Dean is now seen to be quickly dialling his cell. He puts it to his ear and waits for a reply. "Come on, come on, pickup..." he chants, bobbing up and down with frustration. "Hello?" Josh replies from the other line, still with Ben, Joe and Rena in the former's house. "Josh, they're coming," Dean says frantically. "What do you mean? Who's coming?" Josh wonders. "The police! They know what you did! Someone sent them a tip off!" Dean exclaims. "What?" Josh asks, his tone dropping seriously. "Greg just called me. The police are digging Fraser up now. They have enough to arrest you. Just run, Josh! Run as fast as you can! You, Rena, Ben, Joe, all of you! Just get out of here! Now!" Dean yells. The phone hangs up. "Dean? Dean?!" Josh calls, the line having gone dead. "What was that?" Joe wonders. "The police are coming," Josh says, looking up at them all and pocketing his phone. "What do you mean?" Ben asks. "I mean they're coming to arrest us! They know what happened to Fraser!" Josh exclaims. "Know? How can they know?" Rena asks. "Someone sent in a tip! Dean's friend on the force told him. They're digging up the body! We have to go!" Josh exclaims. "Oh, my God..." Ben utters. "What do you mean, 'go'?" Rena asks. "We have to leave town, now! They're coming!" Josh yells. "You mean go into hiding?" Rena asks, surprised. "They have enough to convict us on, what else do you suggest we do?!" Josh asks. "He's right," Joe weighs in, "We gotta run." "Anyone drive their car here?" Josh asks. "I did," Rena says. "Guys, stop, this is crazy! We can't just leave!" Ben yells as the other three make their way out the door. Rena takes his car keys out of his pocket as he does so. Ben follows them out of the door as they get into the car. He gets in too, yelling. "Stop! Stop! What are you doing?!" Ben exclaims. "Buckle up," Joe tells him, sitting in the back seat alongside him. Rena looks at Ben via the rear view mirror and declares, "We're leaving Wiksteria." Ben reluctantly buckles up like the rest of them already have, and with this, Rena hits the gas and excels out of the driveway, before going on down the road. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes